Echoes, Silence, Pacience and Grace
by rocca12
Summary: My version of 2x19 Wrath! Mikita and Salex!


**My version of the latest episode! I own nothing, enjoy ;)**

* * *

-We are gonna die- She whispered

-Then we die. Together. – Michael smiled slightly. He was still believing in her. In them. But she did not. There is no hope….

Suddenly door upstairs opened and Brandt walked slowly to the basement.

-You are awake. Good. – He said seeing Michael up and he punched him in the face.

-NO! – Nikita yelled. That was too much. Seeing man she loved being hurt because of her. Brandt looked at her and smiled seeing pain on Nikita's face. He walked closer to her. –That's more like you.

Then she made her move. She freed her hand and punched him, when he surprised fell on the ground she freed other hand and legs. And she attacked him with rage.

She started to strike his with her fists unloading all the pain and anger. Anger of what he did to Michael and anger that he forced her to face a side of herself she thought she had l buried. She even believed it doesn't exists anymore. Suddenly he blocked her move and pushed her aside. She fell to the ground and Brandt using the moment of advantage grabbed the gun which was laying on the table.

-Nikita! – Michael tried to warn her but it was too late. He watched the man pointing gun at the woman he loved so much, he would give up his life for her. But it was too late. Gun fired when Nikita tried to stand up still facing the floor. Bullet hit her in the back and nailed down to the floor again. Her clunched fists loosened up.

-No! – Michael heard scream which originated from his own mouth. His heart fell into pieces. He tried to free himself from the cuffs but he couldn't. He could just stare at Brandt, now aiming her head and smiling. Nikita was laying still.

-Goodb….. – The silence was broken by another shot. Brandt turned back surprised looking at a guy pointing his gun at him. Woman in the meantime was uncuffing Michael. Before he managed to react another three shots hit him in the chest. He fell on the ground. Sean came closer to the man that killed his mother and still looking him in the eyes, fired one more time. Michael who was finally free from ties run up to woman laying on the ground.

-Nikita, can you hear me? – he turned her gently on the back. She was breathing. Heavily but breathing. Her eyes were widely open and mouth were moving as she would like to say something but couldn't.

- Don't try to talk. Just breathe. Sean I need you to get the doc, who always helps us and bring him to the beach house. Alex, get the car and help me carry her. Alex move! – he yelled to straighten her up cause she was just standing there frozen to the spot and staring at the woman who saved her life more than once, woman who she treated like a sister. Woman who was dying right now.

-Right…– She got herself together and run out of the cellar heading to the car she and Sean left on the other street just for safety. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. When she reached the car she wasn't even able to hit the door lock.

-Calm down!- she reprimanded herself. She did it. She got in the car and pulled out with loud screech.

Meanwhile Michael with Sean's help took Nikita in his arms and walked outside waiting for Alex and the car. –Hurry. – He said to Sean with pleading voice. Pierce nodded and started to look around searching unnoticeable car. His choice fell on the beige old and rusted chevy. It will work – he thought and discretely approached the car. He used his passkey to unlock it. . When he started the engine it rumbled loudly. -Not so unnoticeable after all – he mumbled and pulled out. He will have hurry a lot cause dr Abbot's house was pretty far from here and in the opposite direction to the beach house. Moment after Sean disappeared round the corner, Silver jeep with Alex behind a wheel appeared. She quickly left the car and opened the back door for Michael to put Nikita inside. He covered her up with the blanket and they set off. Alex was driving exceeding the speed limit at least twice but for them it was still not fast enough. She hoped they would have a siren on the roof so all that slow-driving jerks would get off their way.

* * *

Sean drove up to Dr. Abbot's house and keeping the engine on quickly run up to the door and knocked.. Minute later more than surprised old man opened the door.

-What is going on?

-We need your help. It's an emergency.

-I understand it is an emergency but you have to know I have work and I have duties, I can't just like that…. – He stopped talking seeing the gun pointed at him. –Shut up and get in doc. – Sean pointed the car parked few meters away.

- O…Ok, Let me just grab my stuff – Doctor Abbot clumsily ran inside, and returned breathless with crooked glasses. Shall we? - Ex- marine smiled. He followed young man to the car.

- You know this is very close to kidnapping – He looked at Sean with disapproval.

- I'm sorry doc but this is really serious, There is no time for attentions. – Sean tried to calm him down.

Dr Abbot nodded, but inside he just cursed the day when he helped them for the first time. This is really not worth it….

* * *

Michael peeked to the back all the time making sure Nikita is still breathing. Journey was getting unbelievably long for him. Luckily Traffic wasn't big so they reached home exceptionally quick considering the distance.

-Oh my God…. What the hell happened? - Surprised Birkoff opened the door for him

-She's been shot. -Michael brought Nikita in the living room. Alex going ahead him threw off everything from the table so Michael could put Nikita there.

-Bring me towels, hot water, knife, candle and alcohol – he commanded. Alex was no longer panic-stricken so she quickly run upstairs to grab the necessary stuff.

-what can I do? -Birkoff asked. He was looking terrified. He was never good when it came to blood stuff. Michael appreciated his help but he would just make more damage if he passed out.

- You can let me know immediately when Sean and Dr. Abbot will come.

-Sure thing . - you know where I will be… just in case.– he withdrawed to his Operation center with relief

Michael stroked Nikita's cheek praying she would be strong. Alex was back within a minute.

-What are you going to do? Doc will be here right away – she put everything on the table nearby.

-There is no time to loose, we have to stop the bleeding. – He lightened the candle and grabbed the knife. Even if he would give her anesthetic they wouldn't work soon enough.

-Nikita, baby, that won't feel good but it has to be done – he turned her to the side. – grip her tightly, please - He turned to Alex. She nodded and grabbed Nikita's both hands. Michael neared the heated blade to the still bleeding wound. He heard the hiss of scorching skin. Nikita groaned softly but she was too weak to move.

-We are almost there…. – Michael was slowly scorching the edges of the wound till the bleeding stopped completely.

- That's my girl – he kissed her on the forehead when he had finished. He turned her on the back again and was stroking softly her hair. She was breathing quickly and shallow, her eyes were slightly open.

-Everything will be allright – he smiled to her. But inside he was terrified. Where is the damn doctor….

Like the answer for his prayers he saw Birkoff entering the room

-The are here

The moment he said it, door opened and Sean and dr Abbot came in. The second one was red from rush and probably little bit insulted by how he was treated.

-What happened? – He asked seeing a woman lying on the dining table.

-Gun shot , on the back.

-Please move back – He commanded to Michael and turned Nikita on the side to get a closer look to the injury. Spine looks untouched, but the wound is pretty serious... – he mumbled to himself. –You did this? – He looked at Michael pointing scorched edges of the wound.

-Yeah, I wanted to stop the bleeding and…

-Good job – he said and returned to examining his patient. No other serious injuries I guess… -He winced his face hearing her wheezing. – It sounds like blood got to the lungs…. I will have to put on a drainage immediately, otherwise she will suffocate.-He looked at all the people gathered around. – I can't work like this. I want you all to leave, except you – he pointed Michael. – You can be useful.

Alex, Sean and Birkoff quietly left the room hoping that Nikita will be strong enough to survive this one. Birkoff vanished in his operation center like he used to call the 6 square meters room filled with computers, hardware and other surveillance equipment. Only his electronics could calm him down right now. Sean on the other hand needed some air. The events of past week overwhelmed him. He still suffered because of his mother's death. More than he would admit. He felt relief feeling the air blast on his face. He was running on fumes. Couldn't sleep at night or rest during the day. He wanted to hunt down the man who killed his mother. But when he finally shot him, it didn't make him feel better.. He stared at the horizon above the sea–Collateral damage. That's what her death was. Senseless…

-How are you holding up? – He was surprised seeing Alex by his side. He didn't noticed her going after him.

-I'm fine.

-You don't look fine. It's okay to miss her you know. You don't have to play such strong and unbreakable soldier. You need to let it all out. All your feelings. Otherwise they will destroy you. Trust me I know what I'm talking about.

-I don't feel anything right now….

Suddenly he felt her hand grabbing his. They were just standing like that and remain silent. That meant lot more than any words.

* * *

We are done – Dr Abbot took off his gloves. –I took out the bullet, put on a drainage. There is nothing more I can do. Rest is up to her. I'll leave you some drip reserve just in case, and of course "A – " blood. You must give her all four bags. I assume you won't hesitate to call me if something will happen right? – He smiled sarcastically.

-Thank you doctor. There is no way we can thank you. We will transfer the money to your account like always.

- But for the record it would be nice if next time I wouldn't be intimidated by a man with a gun to "help " you. This is little bit too abusive for "helping" if you asked me.

- I'm sorry doc… but you know that time wasn't on our side on this one. I'm sure Sean will drive you home safely.

- Yeah right. Take care of her –he nodded his head and left.

Michael came up to Nikita, who was lying still on the table breathing much easier but unconscious from all the drugs she was given. He softly stroked her cheek and just watched her breathing. It was he wanted right now for her. To breathe…

* * *

**That was a long one! Next one will be definitely shorter ;) I already have a plan for the story, but don't know when I will have time to update... meanwhile review!**


End file.
